pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Misery
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Misery (talk • ) Database crash. Outside of that, a friendly, active member who knows his shit. He can be soft or hard when needed (no sexual conentation intended). Guild of ' 16:47, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :''Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: Ok, we can go through this whole thing again. I will say, go look at my contribs on talk pages, go look at my ratings, see if I make sense or if I am full of crap, then decide. That is what a BM does, reason, remove votes, explain what is good and what isn't and why. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 17:15, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :Switch to decline, I am epicly bad at Guild Wars, shame on you for supporting me. Also, see PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Misery. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:51, 5 October 2008 (EDT) '''Failed: user declined. Support #I do think Misery knows what hes talking about. When he's not trolling >.>, thats right I know what you do.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:18, 11 September 2008 (EDT) #I'm going to go out on a limb here. Misery cleans up this site, and he's not even admin. He's one of the more useful people on here. He honestly deserves some kind of power on here, especially for the things he does for this site. Big (<3) PEW!! 17:20, 11 September 2008 (EDT) #Knows how to play. Knows what's good and bad. Knows what's the meta and why. It's a shame he's always sexually harassing me on GW and Vent, but I'll not let that stand in the way the build wars knowledge I know he has. - 17:27, 11 September 2008 (EDT) # 'Nuff said, prolly. Came back from the dead just to support this goon.--☭M3atwad.. (talk) 20:42, 11 September 2008 (EDT) #Know what he is doing, although in game he doesn't have r100 and what not, he has trolled this wiki for too long and is practically on the dot with all contributions, pretty BM like to me, plus it's misery and he has a hot voice <3 --Frosty 11:56, 12 September 2008 (EDT) Oppose # Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:22, 11 September 2008 (EDT) # Maybe I just have too high a standard for Build Masters. Misery's votes are okay. -at least they are better then mine.- He's about the most active player atm and knows most of his build wars. I guess it's just the fact that I have to high a standard. Brandnew. 11:35, 12 September 2008 (EDT) #:There's not a single active player on PvX that is properly good, you can't expect the BMs to be phenomenally good players when we don't have any phenomenally good players to choose from. --Image:Tab Piplup 12:16, 12 September 2008 (EDT) # ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:56, 12 September 2008 (EDT) # --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 06:59, 22 September 2008 (EDT) #Please note, my nomination was because of DB crash, so technically it wasn't a support. Although Misery is better at Guild Wars than most of the people here, that's not much. Compared to our current BM staff, I don't know if he's up for it. I would perfer to see him as an admin, anyways, not a BM or both. -- Guild of ' 10:44, 5 October 2008 (EDT) #:err, ur nomination is seen as a support. dont nominate when not supporting --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:52, 5 October 2008 (EDT) #::He did it because before the DB Crash Misery was nominated by someone else. --Frosty 14:55, 5 October 2008 (EDT) #:::then misery should have nominated himself, nominating someone else is still considered as support --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:10, 5 October 2008 (EDT) #::::You are such a tool GoD. Reread your nomination, it reads like a support. Also if I recall correctly you supported before the DB crash. I don't know why you changed your mind, but if you changed your mind, say you changed your mind, you don't have to hide previous support. Now irrelevant, but please, don't be a tool. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:56, 5 October 2008 (EDT) Neutral # Needs to prove to me that he knows his Build wars before I aprove (although he is an active and nice fellow with a sexy voice). --Frosty 17:16, 11 September 2008 (EDT) #:He's got a lot of build contributions already, hence the rfbm. That should be more than enough. --Image:Tab Piplup 17:24, 11 September 2008 (EDT) # TBH he's better than most of you failures, still that's not saying a whole lot--Golden19pxStar 17:14, 11 September 2008 (EDT) # I simply do not know. He's a nice guy; active and all but I'm not sure if he'd be fit for BM(yet). No offense, but still has alot to learn so I'd rather wait and let him improve. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:38, 12 September 2008 (EDT) #He's a decent player, willing to help improve the wiki as well as to help people with their builds, and active. However, I'm not sure just how ready for BMship he is yet. --Image:Tab Piplup 12:39, 12 September 2008 (EDT) # Maybe I just have too high a standard for Build Masters. Misery's votes are okay. -at least they are better then mine.- He's about the most active player atm and knows most of his build wars. I guess it's just the fact that I have to high a standard. Brandnew. 11:35, 12 September 2008 (EDT) #i want to see more of misery's contribs before i decide. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 18:04, 21 September 2008 (EDT) #I would support Misery as a sysop, but not as a build master. From what I can tell, he's not an amazing player - I haven't heard talk of hanging out in good guilds or being on "privileged" vents or anything. His dedication to the site, however, is obvious, and iirc, the forum idea was his too. He can support the build masters by helping remove votes, and aid in other sysop tasks, but shouldn't get additional vote weight. -Auron 03:15, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Misery Misery